The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
It is universally recognized that it is desirable to provide visual signaling devices within motor vehicles for the purpose of notifying other drivers when a particular vehicle is going to slow down or come to a complete stop. To this end, modern automobiles are provided with one or more brake lights which illuminate when the driver applies the brakes of the automobile.
Owing to the vast array of different vehicle manufacturers and models that are on the road today, there does not exist any real consistency with regard to the size, shape and/or location of vehicle brake light(s) from one vehicle to another. In this regard, automotive engineers and safety experts have previously recognized that drivers, especially those who are distracted, overly tired and/or under the influence of alcohol, for example, may not always immediately recognize and react to the illuminated brake lights of a vehicle in front of them.
Although some efforts have previously been made to design electrical systems which will permit the brake lights to flash intermittently while the vehicle is braking, these efforts have largely been unsuccessful owing to the increased complexity of the required electrical systems, and the increased costs to manufacturers.
Through research and development, the present inventor has discovered a means by which a vehicle brake light can be incorporated into a universally recognized symbol which can solve the above noted issues. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a stop sign brake light as described below.